User blog:WheatyTruffles/Cytus Wiki Contributors Based Off Of Chapter S: Symphony
Yes, I'm doing this. Thanks to DSZ9 for sparking the idea. Let's jump into this! Telharmonius: Destructor of Balance (LVBNR5 Schwarz) - WheatyTruffles *He may not be the best, but the "Destructor of Balance", as the title suggests, throws all senses of balance out of the window, and thus greatly enhances one-handed play (you can see the power surging through his hand in the cover art :D). The Rest: Null of Silence (Vivere La Vita) - A Wikia contributor *Yep, "The Rest" of you are on this list, too. Although some of you are helpful, the "Null of Silence" somehow restricts you for showing your complete selves on this Wiki. So you're here, in this category. Acoda: Heir of Evolution (Rain of Fire) - Kht48 *She may lack in some areas, but she specializes in different ways of Mastering songs. The "Heir of Evolution" helps in making near impossible options a reality (I'm talking about stuff like Mastering Do Not Wake with only pinky fingers and getting TP 100 on Alive: The New World with a freaking big toe). Rhymos: Sword of Justice (Molto Allegro) - MrGZJcool *A definite natural, uses the "Sword of Justice" with deadly precision, causing normally confusing note combos to crumble. This gives him the power to Master songs that others would have to train for months to Master themselves (I'm talking about Parousia, GZJ. I cannot compete...). Thaddeus: Claw of Chaos (Revoluxionist) - Thasyka * One of the more insane players on the Cytus Wiki, the "Claw of Chaos" causes him to become a speed demon, causing several note combos to disintegrate underneath his fingertips. He also comes up with some of the crazier challenges on Cytus Showdown, challenges that those on the Cytus Wiki have yet to accomplish. Orchestius: Reign of Harmony (LVBNR5 Weiβ) - Doc1997 and NoReplyz *The founder and the bureaucrat, the two big bosses of the Cytus Wiki. They pretty much "Reign" over this Wiki, and they bring "Harmony" to all that is wrong (tis' why it's called "Reign of Harmony...). Theremin: Pawn of Calamity (Chaotic Drive) - Undecided Dak: Gear of Destiny (Outsider - DSZ9 * One of the more technical players on the Wiki, he uses the "Gear of Destiny" to get around tough situations and different challenges. He's also a definite "gear" in the Cytus Wiki, being the #1 on the Wiki. Thundergar: Storm of Rage (Requiem) - DocWeldin * Another speed demon, the "Storm of Rage" causes him to slice through songs like Oriens just like a piece of cheddar cheese (I don't know...). He wears a mask at all times, so no one knows who he is. Archbishop: Eyes of Purification (The Purified) - Clayton0139 *One of the greater players on the Cytus Wiki, his "Eyes of Purification" let him see through the patterns in different note combos and blaze through them with deadly accuracy. The definite TP overlord on the Cytus Wiki. Intersting, eh? Leave a comment on whether you liked it or not! Category:Blog posts